Friends?
by RebbieChan
Summary: Book 1. Asami's first night at Air Temple Island after what happened with her father. Korrasami friendship.


Asami lay in bed and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. The temple was much different from her home. Walls and floors were made from wood and the entire building creaked and wailed whether there was any wind or not. She was more than grateful that Korra had let them stay, especially when she really had no proof that she wasn't a part of her father's alliance with Amon. She easily could have been thrown in jail herself just from association. Still Asami could not feel comfortable no matter how hard she tried.

Uneasiness sat on her stomach like a spirit causing sleep paralysis. Sadness poked at her sinuses and behind her eyes as if with a needle, forcing them to leak. Pain rolled through her shoulders and back from the bed that, upon inspection, was just more wooden boards. Gratefulness was just a reminder in the back of her mind she told herself every half hour in hopes that that would be the thought that would stick. It wasn't.

It was her father. It was her mother. It was doubt and fear and confusion and dammit how did anyone sleep on this thing and what was the point of a bed when it was made out of the same material as the floor?

Maybe Mako could help her feel better. Maybe she could sleep if he was there. Maybe she could put all these things to the back of her mind for tonight.

Asami got up and as she did a guilty feeling crept up her spine. "_Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"_

She couldn't shake the feeling. It didn't sit quite right to be going to the guy that her friend and host had feelings for in the middle of the night. Asami slid open her door, the long halls were empty and appearing endlessly long in the dark. But it was her and Mako who were dating and Korra knew that already and still was really cool to her, so she should be fine. Korra would understand.

Asami started down the hallway. Mako and Bolin had rooms in the opposite side of the building with the male acolytes. If she just kept going straight she would get there. Or at least that was what she thought judging from what she had seen of the building so far.

But how would she feel if Korra was the one dating Mako and she was in Korra shoes?

Jealous and a little annoyed. Sad. Asami shook her head; she just wanted to get to sleep. Nothing was going to happen. Just sleep.

She had her head down watching her feet since she couldn't see very far in the dark. As she continued down the corridor, a faint light filled the area. She looked up and saw that she was near the staircase and the light was coming from below and moving up. Asami looked over the rail and saw Korra coming up the stairs, in one hand she was drinking from a pouch of water and the other was carrying a flame.

Korra saw the new shadow on the wall and looked up. Asami fought the urge to duck behind the railing. Instead she said "hey Korra…"

The other girl continued up the stairs towards her, pausing only for a moment on surprise. "Were you looking for me?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

Asami backed up a little as Korra came up to her. She was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating fast and she wasn't sure why. "No I was," She looked down at her new friend and felt terrible, "trying to find the bathroom."

"That's this way," Korra pointed with the water pouch in the direction Asami had come from. "I can show you if you want, it's hard to see in here at night."

"Yes, thank you." She replied.

Asami followed Korra down the corridor. She shouldn't have lied, but she couldn't have told her the truth. Korra was one of the coolest people she had ever met. Asami had a strong gut feeling that the two of them could become really good friends but lately it was one thing after another popping up to get in the way.

Korra noticed the other girl getting quiet, unsure if she was just sleepy or lost in her thoughts. She stopped at her room and tossed in the water pouch. When she continued on, she slowed her pace to make sure they were walking side by side. Softly she said. "I'm sorry about your Dad."

Her words brought Asami out of her inner argument with herself. "Oh, um," she didn't know how to respond to that. Thank you? Good thing providing weapons to terrorists doesn't run in the family? "yeah."

"Sorry if, uh I," She recoiled, "maybe you don't want that to be brought up."

"No, I…I just don't know how to feel about it." Asami admitted. In the logical side of her brain she thought it was kind of weird to be talking to Korra, the person that her father essentially most wanted to take out, about having conflicting feeling about it. The thing was she felt like she could. She wanted to tell her, to have Korra know her.

"I think I'd feel the same if it were my dad." Korra said. "I don't know what I would do." She made a face and backpedaled again, "I don't mean-"

Asami laughed. "You're okay Korra. Actually it's nice to hear that."

Korra looked like she was going to say something more but stopped. She gestured to the door on their left. "So here's the bathroom. Think you can make it back to your room?" She added.

Asami nodded. "Yes, thank you." She wanted to keep talking but she couldn't think of any excuse to continue. At least not one that didn't end up revealing that she hadn't been looking for the bathrooms at all. "'Night Korra."

She smiled with one half of her face. "'Night." Korra turned and headed back towards her room. Asami watched until the light disappeared behind the door.

Asami started back herself. She felt a little less uneasy. She could feel a small smile on her lips. As she returned to bed only the thought that she and Korra really could become friends stuck in her mind. Maybe, they already were.

**A/N: **I had tagged this as korrasami when i posted it on tumblr but it kinda isn't totally although that was my mindset going in on it. Ah well. I think it's cute. Them in their awkward 'friends by association but really want to be actual friends' stage.


End file.
